


The Scents of Love

by Sile001



Series: Outlander - Jamie and Claire [1]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sile001/pseuds/Sile001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse into Claire's and Jamie's lives on Fraser's Ridge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scents of Love

I’d had a busy day, travelling between cabins, treating injuries, dispensing such treatments as I deemed necessary and accepting any small tokens of payment which my patients could afford. Now, though, I had a brief opportunity to rest. With a sigh of relief, I seated myself on the porch bench. Jamie had made it the previous year and it had become a favourite place to recoup my thoughts and energies.

I must have fallen into a light sleep, only waking to find myself gathered into the curve between Jamie’s shoulder and neck. He smelt of woodsmoke, sweat, horse, leather and himself. I smiled at the thought of distilling and bottling the essences - for my own use of course.

‘You’re lookin’ highly pleased with yourself, Sassenach. Did ye have a good day?’ Jamie’s amused voice sounded in my right ear. ‘Care to share your thoughts?’  
I stretched a little, feeling a trickle of sweat descend between my breasts.  
‘My day was unremarkable, considering.’  
'Unremarkable?’ Jamie angled a quizzical glance towards me. 'Well, I’d call that verra remarkable, myself ye ken. So, what was that smile for?’  
I told him, feeling my cheeks mantling with a flush. I was acting like an adolescent girl instead of a woman married to James Fraser for well over twenty years.

'Sassenach, ye do have the strangest notions sometimes - though I fine well understand what ye mean, even though I am only a man of infinite aromas.’ I couldn’t see Jamie’s face in the gloaming, but his tone indicated his smile.  
'Oh? And what would you use to make a perfume to remind you of me?’  
He was silent for quite a while, gazing off into the distance. I was on the point of prompting him when he turned to me. His tone was low and serious:

'Claire, I am a simple man wi’ simple tastes. However, since ye ask, my mixture of _'Eau de Claire’_ would have in it truth, passion, love, wit, unpredictability and fidelity. I already have that every time I look at ye or hold ye or take ye to our bed. I need only to know that ye are in that place in the world which cannot be inhabited by any other woman.’

Another pause, infinitesimal this time:  
'Now, _mo nighean donn,_ I am hungry. For food, and for you.’  
Jamie’s kiss was incendiary, burning through me. He lifted me as though I weighed less than a child and kicked open the door, ignoring Mrs Bug’s fussing. He broke the kiss only to ask that food be brought to our chamber.  
I revised my list of _'Eau du Jamie’_ ingredients to include 'Imperiousness.’


End file.
